


google translate the sorting hats songs.

by Starlightthedark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hufflepuff, Parody, Poem Parody, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Song Parody, Witchcraft, google translate, google translate doesn't have a language beginning with O, sorting hat's songs, wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightthedark/pseuds/Starlightthedark
Summary: the sorting songs put through several languages using google translate then back to English.I use a keyword for each chapter. each sorting hat song has 5 chapters.





	1. slytherin year 1

**Author's Note:**

> the languages I used are, Samoan, Lao, Yiddish, Tajik, Haitian Creole, Esperanto, Romanian, Icelandic, Nepali

"Oh, you can not believe that I am beautiful,  
But do not decide what you see,  
If you find it, I'll eat you  
Good net like me 

You can get a car,  
Three and long gates,  
Because of my eyes,  
And I can surprise all of them. 

Nothing in your mind is hidden  
Latin does not know,  
So I'm always trying to tell you  
Where is life

You Can Get Griffinders,  
Where published,  
God, bird and environment  
Close the GridFinder

You can join HufflePuff,  
He is just and honest,  
Whatever the hufflops eat, actually  
Who won

Or when Ravenclaveo is very sick,  
If you have the right conscience,  
There are men,  
He apologizes for them.

Or perhaps in the Soviet Union  
You must try real friends,  
Experts use Methods  
To get results

So I'm surprised!  
Do not do anything wrong!  
You have a safe hand (although there are)  
Because I Believe!


	2. Ravenclaw year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the languages use this chapter are. Russian Akrikanns Vietamese Estonian Norwegian catalan Latin Albanian Welsh.
> 
> an amusing thing about this chapter is that its Latin that likes to change the founders around.

Oh, you do not look right;  
Perhaps you think you're paying attention  
If I find food  
Religion is smarter than me.

For black literature  
Your head is a big couple  
As I was wearing a hat in the hat  
All I can contact.

Nothing is hidden in the head  
And this type is not visible to the hat, yes,  
And then you know the test  
Where will be yours

That belongs to Slytherin  
Where the heart is strong  
Nerve of Courage  
Especially Graffindors;

you can be Gryffindor  
If, however, what is right and faithful,  
These patients are entitled  
However, I do not fear the difficulties;

But the former Ravenclaw  
If you're ready for it  
As spirituality and learning  
She always found the way;

Or perhaps Ravenclaw  
Create real friends  
Some people ignore the use of the media  
To complete the line.

So pray me! Do not be afraid;  
And so the fabric!  
Hands are good (though I am)  
I have a pet?


	3. hufflepuff year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the languages used in this chapter are  
> Hausa Ukrainian Filipino Finnish Esperanto Latvian Pashto Urdu french Filipino

"No, you do not think that's all  
But I think what you see  
If you can, I'm with you  
I'm not good

You can register a black banner,  
Skirts are beautiful and large  
Strike me in the screw frame  
And I'll see them all.

You are not hiding from you  
He did not look  
So try to tell yourself  
Where are you?

You can be in the rice business  
Where is the heart?  
Fatima, brave and young  
fees

You can join HufflePuff,  
If they are beautiful and honest  
The huffles are correct  
And do not worry about working.

Then restore the past  
If you feel  
Where are the followers and students?  
They are always the same.

Or maybe solton  
You make your real friends  
These methods are used all the way  
To achieve goals.

So do not be afraid of me  
Do not work for free!  
You are in the hands of the world (though I'm not here)  
Because I was worried


	4. Whitcraft year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> languages used  
> Western Frisian, Igbo, Tamil, Cebuano, Hawaiian, Chinese, Romanian, Amharic, Finnish, Telugu

"No, I'm fine,  
But do not expect your ideas,  
When I come, I will come there  
I believe it.

Your neck is Nails  
What are you doing  
I really feel  
I bought everything.

You have no secret  
Helmet helmet,  
Try it out, I'll tell you  
Where is the right?

Creators,  
In my heart,  
Peace, fear and controversy  
Look at your designer.

You can download the HuffLopbook,  
Thanks to its beauty and convenience,  
It is a murdered murder  
Keep your mouth clean

This is Ravenclaw  
If it is a heart attack,  
Gray white side,  
I know

Or it will fall asleep  
They are good friends,  
You're using these little kids  
They make a decision.

I'm with you! Are you suffering  
Not crazy!  
Waiting (sorry)  
I feel like a man! "


	5. wizardry year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the languages used this chapter are>  
> Welsh Indonesian Zulu Arabic Russian Danish Romanian Yoruba

"Oh, I do not think I'm in the evening,  
But judge that you see,  
I myself will eat it if I can  
It's better than me.

You can save a person's baggage,  
His great box was up and down,  
Because I have a pig  
I can get it.

There is nothing hidden in the head  
Didol Hoop could not see,  
So try with me and tell yourself  
If necessary

Griffin can be  
When bold people live in the heart,  
Entertainment, music, controls  
Set Larger Set.

More hoebbov  
When they are true and true,  
The Hufflebuff patients are fine  
No work was done.

Ravenclaw also was wise in ancient times,  
If you have a misunderstanding mind,  
When a person has knowledge and guidance,  
You will always find your service

Or perhaps in private  
For your true friends,  
Removal is widely used in any way  
Follow your head.

Then for me! Do not be afraid  
Do not go to the finish!  
I'm in a good hands (though I do not)  
Because I'm chincap!


End file.
